You Complete Me
by ShignitLuvzTwilight
Summary: Jewls is a troubled teenage girl who has always felt like she was different and like there was something missing in her life.She finds herself in La Push where she will find out who her parents are and who she really is. What happens when she meets a wolf named Paul? Will he make her feel complete?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction please be nice. *Review*

*I dont own Twilight*

**Introduction**

I lay here on my new bed thinking about my life and how I got here. By here I mean La Push. I've been up all night thinking about how in ten years I've been in about fifteen foster homes. overtime I was placed in a new home I would tell myself how I can have a fresh new start and promised i would change my ways and try to make that one my permanent home. Of course I wouldn't even last two weeks before I turned into my old self, the true me and found myself back in the office of my social worker Mrs. Parker. She was and old women who always said she knew I was just a troubled little girl who was troubled by her past. Blah Blah. Mrs. Parker was nice to me but after a while of showing up in her office even she showed signs of frustration. I had always asked her if she knew the people who had found me in the park when i was six. She would always say they were anonymous but I had a feeling she knew exactly who found me and for some reason she was hiding it from me. The only thing I have been able to squeeze out of her is that I was found in Forks, Washington. So when she told me that I was headed toward La Push, Washington to stay with a young women named Mary who was very interested in my story, you bet I was going to try to be on my best behavior to give me enough time to play detective .Mrs. Parker didn't like the idea of me going to Washington but I don't think she had any other options because not even the group home wanted to take me in. I hope I can find out as much as I can while I'm here because when you go through life not knowing who you really are and where you came from, you never feel complete. It's like this big black hole inside your soul that is longs to be filled. In ten years nothing has even come close to filling this hole inside my soul. I don't know if finding out who my parents are and why they left me will do anything to fill the emptiness but it might be a step closer.

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes chapter 2 . Hope you like it!**

"Happy Monday!" Mary shouted as she was walking down the hall making her way to my room.

"Ugh why is she always up so early?" ..I groaned, pulling the blankets over my head. Maybe I can pretend to be invisible. Nope.

"Wake up sleepy head you got a big day ahead of you." She said while pulling the cover off me .

I knew I wasn't going to like it here.

"You wouldn't want to be late to your first day of school now would you?" she asked with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face .

God why does she have to be so nice? I mean all of my other foster moms were straight out bitches to me. I always knew they only saw me as a paycheck. But Mary, she was different. I've only been here one week and she has been nicer to me in this short time then all my other foster moms combined in the last 16 years. When they placed me with her my social worker said I was her first foster child. That explained why she was happy. She obviously hasn't had the pleasure of dealing with someone who was abandoned by their drug addicted parents only to be placed with people who don't give a shit about you, and someone who is so emotionally fucked up they do everything in their power to make sure the people around them are just as miserable as they are or worse . Nope, she hasn't has the pleasure.

"Come on Jewls, breakfast is ready and I ironed your clothes. Please get ready because I have to be somewhere after I drop you off, and I don't want to be late."

With just hearing breakfast I jumped right out of bed and practically ran down stairs. Instantly the smell off blueberry pancakes and sausage hit my nose and I knew in that moment that I can so get used to this. As always my brain kicks my stomach in the ass and I tell myself never to get my hopes up , that by the end of this year or month ill fuck up somehow and they'll have my ass shipped to the next foster home until I'm 18 then I get kicked out the system and they never have to deal with me again. Funny how my stomach said don't give a shit and enjoy this while it last.

I ate as slow as I could savoring each bite of blueberry heaven then quickly ran upstairs to get ready. Just like she said my clothes were ironed and placed on a hanger ready for me. "Psh, wonder how long that will last". I got dressed, did my hair and went to look in the mirror. I was wearing my dark blue skinny jeans that made my butt look a bit bigger than it was, a white v neck , and a pair of Steve Madden black flats. Having pale skin and rarely ever breaking out allowed me to wear little or no makeup at all. I just always made sure my eyebrows were always nice and plucked. The only thing I didn't like about my face were my big lips which made me never want to put lip gloss on and make them look like jumbo lips. Since it was the first day of school and needing to make a good impression I decided to curl my long black hair. Satisfied with what I saw in the mirror I got my book back and went down stairs to wait for Mary. For someone who was rushing me she did sure take her sweet time . Wherever she was going must be important because the way she was dressed looked like she meant business. As she was making her way down I couldn't help but notice how familiar she looked. Like she reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We got in her car and made our way to La Push High. Talk about awkward silience. With the look on her face and the way she was tightening her grip on the steering wheel I knew she was debating whether she should break the silence.

"So I know you've done this whole new school thing many times but I hope this one is different." She said.

I know she was noticing how nervous I was getting.

" I mean being on the reservation and all, La Push is a pretty small school. You know the kind that everyone knows each other and gets along. People here are friendly Jewls .I know your make friends in no time."

"Thanks Mary, but I doubt I will make any friends. I don't want to get to comfy. It will just hurt when I have to move again." She sighed.

"Jewls". She seemed nervous for what she was about to say.

"I know it's going to take you a while to open up to me, with what happened at your last home I can't blame you. But I'm going to try my hardest to

fight for your trust and maybe when I get it we kind make it so you never have to move again." She gave me a heartwarming smile.

I know she meant well with that but I couldn't help but want to lash out at her for reminding me about what happened only 3 weeks ago. I don't

think I can ever , no I know I will never be able to forget what happened. I have had night mares every night since and

woken up drenched in sweat afraid to fall asleep just knowing I would relive what that man to do to me.

*flashback*

_I was in my room like always, never wanting to come out for fear that_

_that old hag would find yet another reason to get mad and not feed me_

_for 2 days, like always when she was drunk._

"_Jewls, honey can you come down here for a bit sweetie?" I knew at the_

_moment I heard her call me that way that something was wrong really_

_wrong. I got up confused and made my way down stairs._

"_Yes, Ms. Conner's?" I said while making my way down the steps and_

_that's when I noticed a strange looking man that looked like he was_

_made off all kinds of creepy sitting on the couch with her._

"_I would like you to meet a very nice friend of mine, bill. I invited_

_him over tonight thinking maybe the two of you can get to know each_

_other." I didn't like the way she said 'get to know each other' but_

_what I dint like the most was the way he kept on staring at me like a_

_piece of meat, licking his lips every time he looked at me._

"_Umm Ms. Conner I don't think I am really in the mood for company right_

_now, it's pretty late. I think I'm going to bed now." As I was saying this_

_the man stood up and looked like he was getting very inpatient._

"_Now listen here you little piece of shit, this man paid good money_

_to spend some time with you and you'll do exactly as I say and do this_

_the nice way or ill let bill have you the bad way. But no matter what_

_this good man his getting his money worth!."_

_Before I could register what the hell was happing I ran straight for_

_the front door to try to escape but was caught half way by to strong_

_arms who threw me over his shoulder. While I tried to fight my way off_

_Ms. Conner put a piece of duct tape over my mouth to prevent me from_

_screaming. He made his way to my room and dropped me on my bed. I_

_quickly got to my feet only to be pushed back down by him ._

"_C mon baby don't be so hard, all I want is to have a lil good_

_time, then I'll be on my way. What so bad bout that huh?" he said while_

_unzipping his dirty worn jeans. I knew I had to fight and escape before_

_he did god knows what to me. While I tried to reach the lamp to hit_

_him with he hit me cross the face and grabbed my wrist to hold me_

_down. While I was struggling to get him off me he was kissing me all_

_over my neck and mouth. "Oh yeah baby you smell so good. That old lady_

_promised me a virgin and do you smell like one too. My tears were_

_starting to fall like crazy and I was horrified to know that I would_

_lose my virginity this way, to a rapist who smelt like cigarettes and_

_whiskey . Finally I remembered that my window was unlocked and knew if I_

_can get to it quick enough I can open it and climb down the tree. I didn't care_

_that we were on the second floor I would rather break my legs than_

_this. The man started to touch my breast then my stomach, he went to_

_unbutton my jeans and had to use one of his hands to do it. I took the_

_opportunity to head butt him then kneed him where the sun don't shine and got _

_up and ran to my window. On my way out he grabbed my leg but I gave him a _

_kick in the face and jumped on the tree . I quickly climbed my way down ignoring _

_the pain and dizziness I got from the head butt then ran towards a_

_neighbors house for help._

_*End Of Flashback*_

The car came to a stop. I looked to my right and saw an old looking sign that said 'La Push High'. I quickly noticed every single kid here had russet skin and black hair.

"I am definitely going to stand out with my pale skin". I said, more to myself than to Mary.

I sighed and opened the door making my way out the car.

"I don't know how long this meeting is going to take but I'll be here to pick you up after school. I'll text you if I am going to be late. Ok?"

"Ok."

"You'll love it here Jewls. I know you will. Have a nice day." She said while looking at her watch. She must be really running late.

"Thanks Mary." Was all I said as she was racing out of the parking lot.

"Well let's get this shit started shall we?" I told myself deciding to make my way to the front office to get my schedule.

Looking around I noticed all the glares from the girls in the hallway and all the boys with their mouths open. Yeah girls hate me boys want me. Every school I went to it was the same old thing and that was usually what started all the trouble. Some stupid jock would hit on me and his dumb cheerleader girlfriend would get jealous and confront me. I usually would try to talk first but somehow they knew exactly what to say to me to get me all worked up, then bam my fist in their face and new foster home.

I walked into the office and was suddenly amazed at what I saw. I saw an extremely tall russet boy with the biggest muscles I have ever seen in my life. I mean WOW this boy sure did eat his Wheaties growing up. This guy could give the Terminator himself a run for his money. Wait, what was he doing in high school office? This Arnold Schwarzenegger wanna be looks like he is in his twenties and in college not in high school.

"But I've only been gone for two weeks!" He yelled at the receptionist.

That poor women looked scared to death. I would be too if a six-foot something guy was leaning glaring and yelling at me. Oh yeah and he was shaking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lahote but that is the policy. If you are absent for more than two days you must have a written excuse from a parent or a doctor's note. I not you will have detention for one week." She said while shaking from fear.

"Fine, I'll bring it tomorrow then." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok then but if you don't I will be forced to call your mother and give you detention for the rest of this week. Do you understand?" She asked him, still not being able to look at him in the eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said before turning around not even looking up while walking out of the office?

He must have not noticed me there because he bumped into me on his way out causing me to fall on my butt. "Jerk!" I yelled as the door closed. He didn't even have the freaken decency to turn around. Oh yeah Mary people here are so friendly. Psh, I hope to meet more friendly people like him. Not!

**A/N: She met Paul YAY. Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im am so happy i got 2 reviews and was added to fav list and gives me a boost to keep writing ! I love this song and kinda think it relates to the way Jewls. **

**I dont own Twilight but im saving money to buy Paul ** :)**

"Vuela Vuela"  
cuando pienses que el amor  
se a olvidado de que estas ahi  
vuela vuela con tu imaginasion  
si no puedes ser feliz  
no te rindas puedes recurir  
vuela vuela con tu imaginasion  
volando encontraras  
un mundo nuevo  
solo deja te llevar  
vuela vuela  
no te ase falta equipaje(vuela,vuela)  
vuela vuela

nadie controla tu imagen  
vuela vuela  
veras que todo es posible(vuela, vuela)  
vuela vuela  
despierta tu mente  
si estas solo en un rincon  
y la tristesa entra en tu corazon  
vuela vuela con tu imaginacion  
si andas vuscando un lujar  
donde el sielo se una con el mar  
vuela vuela con tu imaginacion  
volando encontraras  
un mundo nuevo  
solo dejate llevar  
vuela vuela  
no te ase falta equipaje(vuela vuela)  
vuela vuela  
nadie controla tu imajen  
vuela vuela  
veras que todo es posible(vuela vuela)  
vuela vuela  
despierta tu mente  
volando encontraras  
un mundo nuevo  
solo dejate llevar  
vuela vuela  
no te ase falta equipaje(vuela vuela)  
vuela vuela  
nadie controla tu imajen  
vuela vuela  
veras que todo es posible(vuela vuela)  
vuela vuela  
despierta tu mente  
vuela vuela  
no te ase falta equipaje  
vuela vuela  
nadie controla tu imagen  
vuela vuela

"Hi my name is Jewls Morgan, I'm here to get my schedule." I said to her.

"Oh yes dear, I'm so sorry about that. That boy is always mad at something and has been a regular here in this office because of that temper." She said while straightening her glasses and turning to her computer. "Now let's see, yes here you are Morgan." She handed me my schedule. "Now you have to get this signed by all your teachers and return it to me after your sixth period. Do you understand?"

"It's not rocket science lady, of course I understand." I noticed she pressed her mouth into a hard line. Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm supposed to be nice.

"Well I see we will probably be seeing you a lot in this office too young lady." She snapped at me before she sat back in her chair and starting typing, letting me know she had nothing else to say.

I started to make my way to my first class which was science. Moving a lot over the years ,I got pretty good and being able to navigate my way through different schools and didn't really need help finding my class. I made my way into the class room and saw a man who I assume is my teacher wearing beat up sneakers, high water pants with a flannel button up shirt. He was trying to write something on the board with his eyes squinted. He finally noticed me looking at him and turned to me still squinting, "Hey you must be the new student. Your early for class, new students are usually late because they get lost or something. I'm ."

Oh no you definitely don't look like 'Mr. Right'. He He He , I mentally laughed at my dumb joke.

"Um yeah , I'm Jewels Morgan. "

"Well you can choose where you want to sit. When all the other students come in I'll have you come up an introduce yourself, ok?"

"Umm, can we kinda skip that part? I don't like being in front of a crowd." I said hoping he would take mercy on me.

"I guess I'll make an exception. Besides I'm sure everyone knows who you are , this being a small town and all. New people are sort of celebrities here." He said to me waving his hand motioning me to take my seat.

I decided not to sit in the back of the class because that was usually where all the jocks and cheerleaders sat and I wanted to save myself from that drama. I made my way to the middle where I'm sure will be the safest place to be, away from them and not to close to Mr. Tall dark and handsome over there. All the other students started walking in and that's when I saw another kid that looked like the jerk form the office. He was super tall, big muscles, wearing cutoff jeans, white T shirt, and his skin was a bit darker than the other guy. Whoever he was he wasn't as good looking as Lahote . Wait a darn minute did I just say that jerk was good looking? Ugh! He made his way in with a shy looking girl stuck to his hip. When they reached my table he was glaring at me. WTF did I do to him?

"You are in my seat." He said to me, still glaring.

"Oh am I? I didn't see anyone's name carved into it so that means it doesn't belong to anyone." I told him and gave him a glare back. Psh, if he would of asked nicely I would of moved but no he had be a jerk too.

The shy looking girl put her hand on his shoulder and his face expression instantly changed. "It's ok Jared Ill sit with her today and tomorrow we will get here early to get seats together, just go sit down."

HA! Looks like someone is majorly whipped. She sat next to me and gave me a smile.

"Im sorry about that he just doesn't like sitting away from me. My name is Kim." She said putting out her hand.

I shook it then looked back at her boyfriend who was looking at her like she was god's gift to earth. "Hi I'm Jewls. You know if he would of asked properly I would of moved no problem." I told her a bit loudly so he could hear me.

"Yeah I know. Again I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm sure it's all those steroids he's taking. You know they say guys who take that stuff have short tempers and it makes their junk shrink, if you know what I mean. Your pretty and look really nice, are you sure you want to waste your time with someone who is damaging their goods like that?" Her mouth was open and eyes wide like she couldn't believe I just said that. I heard something that sounded like a growl; I turned and saw Jared glaring at me again. Oops I guess It's a lot harder to be nice than I thought. "Uh, well no biggie I'm sure he is really nice to you and all." Just in time the teacher started to talk.

"As you all can tell I forgot my glasses at home, so today will be movie day. I wrote ten questions on the board that you are to answer about the movie. And NO TALKING!" He started the movie and turned off the lights.

I sat there regretting what I said. I actually had the chance to befriend the only person in this school that is genuinely nice looking. I need to get my shit together and put a filter on my mouth. Maybe she didn't take it the wrong way? I turned to look at her and she was sitting as far as she could with an annoyed look on her face. Crap. Ok how can I fix this? I ripped a piece of paper out and decided to do it over a note.

**_Hey Kim I'm really sorry about what I said. I'm new and just get nervous. This isn't the first new school and I just learned to get defensive to protect myself. Can we please start over_**_?_

I passed her the note nervous to see if she would even read it. I saw her hesitate before she sighed and took the note. She didn't say or write anything during the rest of the class. When it was over and I was starting to gather up my stuff she finally looked my way and smiled.

"Hi my name is Kim nice to meet you." She put out her hand.

I had the biggest smile on my face and thanked the heavens. "Hi my name is Jewls and I hope we can be friends. Maybe I'll have you in another one of my classes. See ya around." I let go of her hand and made my way out of class. The rest of the day went by fast. I decided to have my lunch in the library so I wouldn't have to deal with people staring. Unfortunately I didn't have any other classes with Kim she was a senior and I was a junior. I was now sitting in the school parking lot waiting for Mary to pick me up. I saw Kim waving at me from the other side and waved back. She was standing next to Jared and someone else who I'm guessing is that jerk Lahote. Both he and Jared turned around to see who she was waving at and when he looked my way I found myself staring into a pair of the most beautiful deep brown eyes I have ever seen. I had no idea what was happening but I could feel my cheeks get warm from the blush with the way he was looking at me. It was like he was boring a whole through the thick wall I had built inside me trying to look into my soul. I saw his eyes soften and now he was looking at me with so much love. I shook my head and broke eye contact. What the hell just happened? Wasn't that the same jerk who knocked me over and now he was practically drooling over me. I looked back and saw Kim walking my way with a weird looking smile on her face.

"Hey Jewls , how was your first day?" she asked while sitting next to me. "Do you need a ride home?"

"It was ok, and no I don't need a ride. I'm waiting on my foster parent Mary." It feels to weird to call her foster mom. "What's up with that jerk Lahote?"

"Who Paul? Why do you think he's a jerk?"

So his name is Paul, it's so nice and simple. He doesn't look like the nice and simple type. "Ya him, I wasn't even here ten minutes and he straight out knocked me on my ass in the office and didn't even look back or say sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't see you. He actually is a really nice guy." She seemed like that last part was forced out. "So you live with Mary Black huh?" she asked changing the subject

"You know her?"

"Everyone in the rez knows the Black family. Her older brother is Billy Black; he's the chief of the council here. "

Just about I was going to ask her something else I saw Mary come into the parking lot with a smile on her face. She's probably happy seeing me talking to someone on my first day. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Kim my ride is here."

"K. Hey Jewls maybe tomorrow you can eat lunch with me in the lunch hall?"

I was debating whether to say yes or no. I f I say no she will probably think I don't want to be friends but if I say yes that means I have to be near Paul and her boyfriend Jared. Ugh this is the problems with trying to make friends. "Umm.. ya sure. See you in science tomorrow." Who knows maybe if I say my prayers tonight Paul wont be there tomorrow .

**A/N: So please review and tell me what you think. As you can see Jewls has a smart mouth just like Paul. later on ill show her short temper too. I dont know if i should do Paul POV. I love the other stories ive read with diff POV but let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took a while to update i have kids and work so dont really have a lot of time to write. Also i know my grammer or writing isnt that great but he its my first time. i hope you enjoy!**

When we got home I noticed how serious Mary looked, which is odd because she is always so happy and bubbly. "How was your meeting today?" I asked as I made my way to the couch ready to get my daily dose of Sam and Dean in Supernatural.

She sat on the couch next to me and sighed. "It didn't go so well Jewls." She looked at me and opened her mouth as if she was going to say more but then hesitated and closed it. I swear it looked like she was having a mental debate with herself. I hope Mrs. Parker didn't set me up with some sort of schizo because Ive already had to deal with one crazy bitch before. ..A chill ran down my spine just thinking of and that sick perv.

"Oh hey I forgot to tell you we are having dinner today with my brother Billy and his son Jake. I want them to meet you so dinner will be ready by seven." She said while getting up and making her way up the stairs.

It took me a moment to realize what she just said. I closed my eyes and tried not to calm myself but it was no use before I knew it I was glaring up at her. "WHAT! HELL NO! I'm not some troubled lil teenage pet you can show off to make yourself feel better." There is no way I'm having dinner with to complete strangers. You….you... Can't just invite men over to come see me..I ..I..." I was shaking, like about to have a serious panic attack. Wtf did she not understand what the hell happened to me JUST 3 weeks ago! Is she mental! I knew she wasn't as nice as she played out to be. I knew she was just like all the others. I was hoping it would be a while before she showed that side of her but no she didn't waste any time. Did she already have men lined up for me? Is this why she asked for me ? I could feel my eyes get glossy and i fell to my knees.

Mary ran down the stairs and and was by my side. "Shh..Shh…it's ok Jewls. I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking." She said while stroking my hair trying to calm me down. " Im so sorry Jewls I didn't mean to upset you." Mary lifted me up from the floor and sat me back on the couch; she wiped my tears away from my face and hugged me. I was shocked at myself for letting her do that, I have never ever let any of my other foster moms hug me let alone touch my face but for some reason it felt so natural to let Mary console me, I felt so….safe. NO! Don't think like that Jewls you are not safe, don't trust her.

"I just wanted you to meet you're …" I felt her stiffen… " .. My family." She took my face in her hands and looked at me with so much love in her eyes. Why is she looking at me like that? The way she's looking at me..it feels like I've seen that look before. I shook my head and took her hands off my face.

"I don't think im ready for that Mary. Im sorry but im sure you know why." I said.

"Uh..Yeah . Ill call Billy to cancel .I really am Sorry." She said looking at me apologetically. "Well maybe I can tell Jake to hang out with you? He said you have a couple of classes together, that way you can get comfortable on your own."

I raised my eyebrow. "hmm..if he has some classes with me why didn't he come up to me?"

"Because I told him not to, I thought it would be better for you guys to meet over dinner today. So what do ya say?"

I was walking up the stairs thinking if I should get to know this kid, I mean how bad can it be? Besides maybe I can sit with him instead of that jerk Paul. "Yeah why not." I said not even turning around to face Mary but I'm sure she was smiling.

I was in my room trying to keep myself awake as long as I could. I know as soon as I fall asleep I would relive that day and wake up screaming. So it's 1 :00 am and here I am..Ugh im so sleepy! I turn to my side finally giving up and snuggle into my pillow. As soon as I feel my eyes closing I jump up at the sound of a howl. I get up from my bed and look out the window. "Was that a wolf?" Na..my sleepiness is making me hear things. I get back to bed and fall asleep soon as my head connects with my pillow. Not too long after I find myself in the woods. Its night time and I can feel the cold wind , I'm only wearing my sleeping shorts and my tank top with no shoes. How the hell did I get here ?Didn't I just fall asleep ? Why am in the woods? I can't be dreaming this is too real. I bend down and feel the dirt and grab some leaves from the ground. It's so real I know I'm not dreaming. I hear some twigs crunching and heavy footsteps. I turn around and to see what was coming towards me and there was the most beautiful silver wolf standing right in front of me. This wolf was massive , definitely not a normal wolf . Are they giving wolfs steroids too in this town jeez .His fur was shining in the moonlight and the wind blew causing the silver fur to swirl about .As if my hand had a mind of its own it raised to stroke the beautiful wolfs fur and I rested my forehead against the the wolfs warm, furry head. It felt so soft and silky. The wolf leaned into my touch and let out a low soft growl. I raised my head and looked at the wolf straight in the eyes and gasped. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the woods anymore I was in my bed. I sighed and realized it was just a dream. Disappointed I rolled out of bed. Why did I dream of a wolf? Whatever, at least I didn't have a nightmare.

I had quickly gotten dressed and made my way to school. Walking down the school hall I noticed two guys standing in front of my locker as if they were waiting for me. One of the boys had pretty long hair and was smiling at me.

"Hiya Jewls Im Jacob." He said still smiling,

"Am I supposed to know you Jacob?" I said squeezing between the two boys to get to my locker.

"Uh … well no but you know my aunt Mary."

"Oh yeah she told me about you . Sorry."

"It's cool . I saw you in my 3rd and 4th period yesterday but didn't know if she told you about me yet. By the way this is my friend Quil." He said while grabbing the other boy in a head lock causing them to bump me into my locker.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok dumb and dumber if you want me to hang with you please stop acting like a bunch of 5 year olds c'mon we got class." As we made our way to class I suddenly felt like we were being followed. When I turned around to see who it was I suddenly felt like a hit a brick wall and one again fell on my butt. "WHAT THE HELL! Do I have some sort of sign on my damn forehead that says 'please knock me on my ass '." I looked up to see who else in this god damn school had the nerve to knock me down..again, . I was surprised to see a worried Jared already leaning down to help me up.

"O SHIT, SHIT, he's gonna kill me if he finds out. SHIT. Im so sorry Jewls I didn't mean to knock ya down." He said still with a worried look on his face.

"Who?" I asked irritated while I dusted my ass off.

"Uh.." he said scratching the back of his neck . "Who what..?"

I folded my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow .This guy was testing my patients . "C'mon Jared don't act stupid. You said HE was going to kill you if he found out .Who?"

"Did I say ..he?.. I meant she... You know Kim..? He was stuttering." Oh yeah which reminds me she didn't get a chance to ask you in science if you were still gonna eat lunch with us."

"Hmm.."I pursed my lips. I knew that's not who he meant but decided to drop it. I now had to decide whether or not I was gonna sit with her because that meant sitting with Mr. Jerk. I didn't want to hurt Kim feeling and make her think I didn't want to be friends. So I thought of a better plan.

"Actually I told Mary I would hang out her nephew Jacob and I don't want to disappoint her." It's not like I was lying . " Maybe you can give Kim my number and we can meet at my house to study for the science test. Sounds cool?" I handed him a torn paper with my number on it.

He sighed and took it. "Ya sure it's cool… but I think she really was looking forward to seeing you at lunch."

After 4th period I met up with Jacob and Quil to make our way to the lunch hall. When we walked in I could tell all eyes were on us. I rolled my eyes. You'd think I was an alien from outer space. I got my lunch and sat down next to Jake. I tried to get comfortable but I could feel like there was still someone staring at me. I turned my head to see none other than Paul staring straight at me. I couldn't help myself, I stared right back at him and for some reason all I could think about when I looked into those brown eyes was my silver wolf. Yes I said _my wolf_. He was in my dream so that means he's mine.

"Hey Jewls. Hey!" Jake said while waving his hand in front of my face bringing me out of trance. "You ok?"

"Yaw whats up" I said trying to act normal.

" You and Paul having staring contest or what?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO! ..more like glaring. I wouldn't stare at that jerk."

"Sure, Sure ." he said.

"So what do you know about him and Jared anyways. I mean do they do drugs or something?" I asked being a little curious.

Jacob turned toward their table and looked like he was pissed. I mean like they did something to personally offend him. He turned back around and I thought he was going to tell me why he looked so pissed but it was Quil who spoke.

" Cool it man, forget about him." he said while patting Jakes back . " Paul and Jared are part of Sam's gang. One by one each one of those guys would disappear for like two weeks and when they came back they looked different. Like WAY different, like they had a steroid induced growth spur or something."

Jake sighed . "You see the other guy sitting with them?"

I turned to see the other guy. He looked just as big as the other guys but his face seemed a little younger. "Ya. Is that Sam?" I asked .

"No. That's Embry. He used to hang out with us, we used to be best friends. That is until Sam got a hold of him and made him into another one of his 'Steroid Hall Monitors'." Jake said.

The last comment caught me off guard and I busted out laughing. "HA HA HA … Did you just call them steroid hall monitors …HA HA HA ! That's a good one ."

Jacob was still glaring here table. " Ya they walk around town like they own the place, never talking to anyone as if there too good to be bothered ."

"Well Quill's right man forget about him. Sorry but he must be a douche bag if he just drops ya both like flies to hang with those jerks. Besides you got me now to replace him and trust me I'm loads of fun.

Quil and Jacob both looked at each other than back at me and in the same time said "You are?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am. Im a girl! Which means I can talk girls into going out with you, I just turned 16 so I can borrow Mary's car to drive us around, also I'm a ball of energy who loves to make trouble and you'll never get bored with me around." I had to hold back my laugh when I saw their reaction. "Close your mouths boys you'll catch flies. What do ya say am I your new Embry?"

Quil snorted. "Heck yes! You're better than him. He never could talk girls into going out with us."

Jacob shrugged. "Ya sure. It's gonna be weird hanging out with a girl all the time though. I mean we are teenage boys, we burp, fart and say dirty jokes."

"What do you mean it will be weird hanging out with a girl? You're the one hanging out with pale face Bella every chance you get." Quil teased Jacob who was turning red from the blush.

"I'm sure ill be able to keep you boys in check." I said trying to get the attention off poor Jacob.

"Yes Ma am." Quil said while giving me a mock salute.

I rolled my eyes. I jerked in my seat when I felt something vibrating in my back pocket. I took my phone out and saw I had a text message but didn't recognize the number. I opened and saw it was from Kim. I turned and saw her waving at me. I waved back and read the message.

**_Hey Jewls Jared gave me your message and I was thinking maybe we can study tomorrow after school. Is that a good time? _**

I started to think about what I had planned out for tomorrow. Mary was going to be working late and I had planned to go to Forks and see what I could find out about what happened when I was found in the park. I could probably wait on that until I find out which park exactly I was found at. I started to text Kim back.

**_Tomorrow is good Kim. Sorry I didn't eat lunch with you but had to babysit these boys here lol. I'll give you my address during science k. see ya around._**

The bell rang and everyone started to make their way to class. I went to go throw the rest of my lunch in the trash and was tapped on my shoulder. I turned and saw a nervous looking Paul. I gave him a confused look. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I.. My name is Paul.." he said obviously not knowing what else to say.

"I know that. What do you want?" I asked still annoyed.

He winced. " I ..uh .. I wanted to apologize for bumping into to you yesterday. I really didn't see you and was kinda having a bad day."

What does he mean having a bad day it was 8:00 am? I'm sure the only reason he is apologizing is because Kim made him. But still after hearing what Jacob and Quil said about him and those guys I wasn't just going to be nice to the guy. "Whatever man ." I said. I don't think that was what he wanted to hear because I could see him start to shake and hands in a fist.

"What do you mean _whatever_?" he said still shaking.

"What you heard duffus . WHATEVER!" I rolled my eyes and walked past him totally ignoring his growl.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jared and that guy Embry dragging Paul out of the lunch hall towards the exit to the parking lot. What was up with the growling?

Hope you like it. Im trying to leave himts to what the is coming in the next chapters but dont know if any one noticed. I think next chapter im gonna make in Paul POV but still debating that. Well please review and tell me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey..im sorry its been a while since i last updated but ive been busy. Also this is a lil shorter chapter than the others. I hope you guys like it. I am trying to focus more on Jewls and Paul imprint then ill get to the good stuff. Please Review :) **

School today was not as bad as yesterday. Paul was a no-show and not one person bumped into me today which was a plus. There was this guilty feeling I had fought ever since lunch yesterday. For some reason I felt guilty for being so rude to Paul, why? I have no idea. The way he looked so nervous to talk to me, the way his voice sounded so cute when he stuttered, and the way he smelled like Irish Springs soap, mmmm…he smelled so clean. Those kind of thoughts are exactly what I've been fighting and scolding myself for having. I really want to dislike the guy especially after what Jake and Quil told me about the little gang he is in but just knowing that he tried to apologize makes me feel bad about the way I snapped at him. If he is the jerk I thought he was he wouldn't have put the effort in trying to say sorry. Paul doesn't really seem like the sort of guy that can be told what to do especially by a girl like Kim so I doubt she had any part of it. So I guess I'll give the guy a break, I mean being nice to him doesn't mean I have to socialize with him, right?

This morning I told Mary that Kim was coming over to study which made her super happy. She kept going on about how she knew I would make friends in no time and that she would be going over to Billy's house to make him dinner because Jacob would be hanging out with that Bella girl and by the way Mary face scowled when she said her name I could tell she wasn't too happy about it. The first thing I did when I got home from school today was change into a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. The shorts were a little too short but it was only Kim so I didn't have to worry. It was raining like crazy so I wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeve thinking I would be cold but to my surprise I was incredibly hot and even started to sweat. After I was done I got my science book, note pad, highlighters and set everything up in the kitchen table. My phone staring ringing and I saw a text from Kim.

**_Hey Im around the corner k. Do you mind if I bring Jared and a friend who also needs help in science?They will totally fail if they don't study_**_._

Ugh...really Kim? What am I supposed to say she is already around the corner? I know what I want to say_, No Kim it's not ok you bring your clingy boyfriend and a friend I'm sure will annoy the hell out me so_ _you can just go home and suck it!._ Do I really need to make a new friend now that I got Jacob and Quil? Yes Jewls you do, this is the new nice friendly you. I let out a groan and text her back.

**_Sure Kim no problem. Ill see you soon._**

As soon as I pushed the send button the doorbell rang. "Let the fun begin." I told myself as I headed toward the front door. Opening the door I saw a smiling Kim with Jared who had his arm around her shoulder like always ._Clingy _.Didn't Kim says she was bringing friend too? I looked around and didn't see anyone else then a woodsy smell mixed with Irish Springs soap hit my nose. Damn!

"Hey Jewls I hope you don't mind but I brought Paul. He's missed some school and if he doesn't pass this science test he might fail the class."

He stepped out from where he was standing and I couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing a pair of tan khaki shorts, a white T shirt that showed off every single muscle on his arms and chest, and his hair was cut short but still little messy looking. He looked so strong, muscular ,and tall. I looked at his face and saw that he was checking me out the same way. When eyes are met I saw him smirking and realized I was wearing these super short cut offs and a tank top. "Shit." I tried to fight the blush. "Uhh.. Come in." closing the door I took them to the kitchen where I had everything set up. "You guys can get started I'll be right back k." Before they could respond I ran straight to my room and put my jeans back on but decided to leave the top on, I was still hot as hell. Ok girl get your shit together. You're just going to be nice. No more checking him out and no more blushing. Should I apologize for yesterday? Or should I just not bring it up?

Making my way down stairs I could hear them whispering in the kitchen. Hmm, when did my hearing get so good?

"Dude did you see how she was checking you out, I told you she would come around. There is no way to fight the imprint."

Oh jeez was I that obvious? How long was I looking at him? Psh, whatever he was checking me out too. Wait, what the hell is _'Imprint'?_

"Shut the fuck up Jared she's coming ."

They all turned my way when I walked into the kitchen. Well this is awkward. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked walking towards the fridge so that I didn't have to face them. "We have coke,ice tea,or lemonade?"

"Lemonade is fine." Paul was the only one to reply.

Jesus fuck just hearing his voice makes my knees go weak. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME! Just yesterday I was ready to rip his head off and now he makes my knees go weak. Why god why?

After handing them each a glass I took the only seat left which was next to Paul. Never has a guy had this effect on me. I've had my share of boyfriends and not one single one of those guys made me a nervous or blush. You really need to stop Jewls . Focus!

"So this test is for chapters one through six". I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and from the corner of my eye I saw him looking my way and still smirking. I can't do this .

Rolling my eyes I huffed. "What the hell are you smirking at Lahote? Haven't you ever seen a girl in a tank top before?"

Paul raised his eyebrow . "Not one that looks as good as you do in one." He said with that dumb cute smirk on his face. Psh! as fucken if dude!

"Is that supposed to be some sort of pick up line something? Or let me guess that's the Paul Lahote charm I keep on hearing about around campus. I see science isn't the only thing you're failing at."

His eyes furrowed and stared down at the table. I started to fidget with my pencil waiting for him to respond. For some reason I expected him to get upset like that day at lunch but instead he sighed and as he turned to face me I could see the hurt in his eyes. Fuck there goes that guilt again.

"What did you hear around campus?" he asked looking like someone just punched him in face.

How is it that I either drool over this guy or act like a total bitch to him. Isn't there a way to be in the middle or something? Just seeing that I hurt his feeling makes me have this tightness in my chest. Ugh! I don't know how long me and Paul were staring at each other but we were brought out of it by Kim.

"So ." she drawled. "We should probably get started. Today is the last day I have this study guide. I have to return it back to the library."

Just hearing her say library made me realize I haven't even started to search for my parents or the people who found me. I should be at the library not here wasting time.

" The school library has study guides?" I asked already knowing that they don't.

" No they don't but the town library does." She said while flipping through our science book .

"So there's a library in La Push?"

" Ya but it's pretty small."

If La Push had a small library then the one in Forks must be the main one. I'm sure they keep the old newspapers there. I started to scan my book pretending to study. I didn't want Kim or anyone to know I what I was trying to do. That is why I haven't borrowed Mary's laptop to do research for fear of not deleting the history one day and her finding out "So there's a bigger library in Forks?" Kim was still highlighting and flipping pages, C'mon Kim jeez!

"Um.. yeah why did you want to go?" she asked while turning to look at Jared then at Paul.

I was about to respond but was cut off by Paul. "The library here is just as good you're not going to Forks!" I raised my eyebrow and already had a comeback but again was cut off by Paul. "I mean ..uh..you shouldn't go to Forks. It's a pretty long drive. "

Ok he's lucky that I still feel bad for being mean to him earlier so I'm going to let him slide. Plus those damn puppy eyes he just gave me almost made me jump his bones. I felt a small smile form on my lips. Hmm..maybe I should have some fun. " Well then maybe you should take me Paul? " I looked up to face him and gave him a flirtatious wink . The way his eyes went wide and the way he opened then closed his mouth obviously not knowing how to respond to that was priceless. " Ok then Kim.. What chapters were we on?"

**A/N So what did you think? Jewls is sort of having a love hate thing going on but promise next chapter she will find her middle. Thank to everyone who has reviewed and added me to thier favs and follows. Love yall!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so im really sorry it took me so long to update but i dont have an outline and am making this up as i go so please be patient. so enjoy!**

It has been two months since my little study date with Kim and the two 'Steroid Hall Monitors' as Jacob calls them and I have done everything possible to avoid Paul. The next day at school he came up to me at the parking lot as soon as Mary dropped me off. We were there in the lot and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. I was so thanking the Gods that he didn't have Superman hearing because if he did I'm sure he would have heard how freakishly fast my heartbeat was at that moment. He was about to break the silence when I heard Jake call my name. Jake and Quil were standing a few feet away glaring at Paul .It took me like a Nano second to realize what a dumbass I was. The look on both their faces was enough for me to know that I had to make a decision. No matter how much I wanted Paul it didn't take me long to decide. I choose my boys. Living in so many foster homes I never wanted or needed friends. To me friends were a waste of time and got in the way. Besides who the fuck wanted to make friends like that… like me. But with my boys it's somehow different. Like there is this bond between us, some sort of connection. I know I'm not that much older than them but for some reason there is this need to protect them, guide them, even lead them. I'm like there older protective sister …and to be honest I love how they look up to me. So I did what I had to and without even explaining to him I just walked past him and went to Jake and Quil. TRUST ME! I felt bad for ignoring him after I sooooo obviously flirted with him but I had to think about my boys. Jacob and Quil would have been so mad….no they would have been so hurt if I started to talk or hang out with Paul. Again TRUST ME! I wanted to talk to Paul soooo bad after that day. I couldn't stop thinking about that damn sexy smirk of his or the way he smelled so damn good. He was all up in my dreams too. The more I try to forget him the more I want to be around him and the stronger these feeling get. Shit I think it's even making me physically sick to stay away from him. I don't think he likes me ignoring him either. After a couple of days passed I noticed he was a little grumpier around school. He would push and shove his way through the halls not giving a crap about who he knocked down. _Oh yeah he's still that Jerk. _At lunch he would barley touch his food. He would just sit there looking down at the table. Once in a while I would catch him staring at me but he would quickly look down again. He wasn't ever fast enough though I would still get a glimpse of the deep rich chocolate eyes of his. I want to know if there is another side of Paul besides the moody hot head. When I look at him, when I look into those eyes I know there is. I know there is a sweet loving protective side. I wonder if he ever shows that side of himself and if he does ….to who? Just thinking about someone else being able to have that side of Paul makes me angry. I want to be the one! I want to be the only one that gets to feel loved and protected by Paul! Every time the boys would start insulting him I found myself getting angry or defensive with them. I always tell myself I'm so stupid, that I shouldn't care so much about him. I know the only reason Paul is even interested in me is because of my looks. He doesn't know me, he doesn't know how fucked up I am or what I've been through. If he did I'm sure he wouldn't even want to waste his time.

"Shot gun!" Quil yelled making me realize I've been standing in front of his house for god knows how long just thinking.

I've been hanging out with my boys every day. They act like they're 5 years old but once I straighten them out we have nothing but fun and laughs. I don't have a favorite but if I  
had to choose it definitely Quil….Ok maybe I have a favorite. What can I say I spend more time with him since Jacob decides to ditch us for his little Bella.

"No way man it's MY aunts car which means I get shot gun!" Jacob ran towards Quil and pushed him to the ground. Quil got a hold of Jacobs's legs and brought him down and the two started to wrestle.

Today was Mary's only Saturday off so I had to take advantage and sweet talk my way into getting the car. Being a Saturday meant that the Library was only open till 1pm. I don't know exactly where I am going to start but I'm sure it's going to take me some time. So that's why I'm here in front of Quils house at 8 am having to deal with Thing One and Thing Two. Why did I even want to bring these to knuckle heads along? Oh yeah… it was the only excuse to give Mary when I asked to borrow the car. Ugh… If they keep this up I'm going to ditch them on the side of the road. I am not in the mood for babysitting today. This morning I woke up with body ache and not in such a good mood. Actually I have been waking up like that the past few days. I mean I always have a little temper but I mean this is more grumpy and moody. I even snapped at Mary the other day.

"Alright you Ti Ti Ris get up, stop groping each other and get in the car. Oh and you both get in the back seat. You know the law no children up in front." I opened the car door and got in. Jeez why is it so hot in here? I took off my jacket and turned the AC on. I lifted my arms so that the cool air would hit under my arms. "Mmmm.." god that feels good.

"Damn Jewls you want to catch pneumonia or something? Its freezing coldout there and you have the AC on." Quil leaned forward to turn off the air.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL QUILLY" I went to slap his hand away when he reached out to grab on to mine.

"Quilly?...HA HA HA!" I heard Jacob laugh from the back seat. "Yeah Quilly… leave it man it's hot in this small ass car.

"Jewls you're burning up. Are you feeling ok? Maybe you should go home?" Quil asked. I turned to glare at him but he looked so worried I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine Quil, and no I'm not going home. I really need to go to the library today ok?" I gave him my puppy eyes so he would just drop it.

Quil raised his eyebrow. Hmm he doesn't look so bad when he does that. Wait what eww… "Ok Jewls, but if I see that you look sick I'm carrying you back to the car and taking you home and no butts." He said in a stern voice.

Hmm… well I've never have seen that side of Quil. I like it.. Wait eww again. "Mkay." No more thoughts like that Jewls!

When we get to the library I need to find a way to get rid of these two. I know that they are going to be nosy as hell trying to see what Im looking for.

"Hey Jake doesn't your friend Bella live here in Forks?" I asked knowing that he would jump at the chance to see her and hope to god Quilly ..Ugh I mean Quil would go with him.

"Uh yeah like just a couple blocks from here why?" he asked.

" Well I just didn't know if you wanted to stay here in this boring library or if you wanted to take Mary's car to go visit Bella?"…. C'mon Jake don't let me down.

YA ! ..uh ..I mean sure." He had the biggest kool aid smile on his face. Damn he was whipped.

"You should go to Quil I'm sure she has food. I know you didn't eat breakfast." Aww yes use the food card Jewls.

"Um.. ya sure why not?" He was scratching the back of his neck like he was still debating whether to go and chow down or stay with me. "Wait are you going to be ok here alone. I mean you don't feel sick or anything? Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Quil asked with that worried expression again.

"Aww is my Qulliy worried about me?" I chuckled as I saw him roll his eyes. "Don't worry I'm fine. Scouts honor. I just get hot flashes when it's that time of the month ya know?" They both raised their eyebrow at me. "Um… well I guess you don't."

"Alright Jewls that's our cue to leave." I threw Jake the keys and they were on their way.

As soon as they left the building I made my way to the computers. I sat down and stared at the screen. My palms were getting sweaty and I started to tap my foot on the floor. I am starting to get nervous. Crap! Where do I even start? All this time I have been thinking about doing this, planning this day out and now I'm here so why is this so damn hard to start. What if I can't find anything? What if I don't like what I find? What If they dumped me in that park to get rid of me? Fuck I can't even imagine what I would do if I find out that my parents did abandon me. That's great I decide to ask these questions when I'm already here. "I'm so stupid!" I yelled at myself and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You should really use your inside voice." I didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. That voice has been in every single one of my dreams for the past two months and it has been so long since I heard it.I could feel him leaning down so that his chin rested on my shoulder. My heart went into overdrive. Thank the lord I was sitting down. For someone who never had a boyfriend and was still a virgin I sure didn't have a problem with the way my body responded to his closeness.

I don't know how long I just sat there but suddenly Paul stood up and took a few steps back. "I guess you're still going to ignore me?" he sounded hurt.

I slowly turned around and lifted my head to look at him. He was leaning against a bookshelf with his head turned to the side like he didn't want to make eye contact or something. I took a quick moment to check him out. His hair was a little longer and needed a comb big time. There are bags under his eyes, he looks tired. What the hell has he been doing? The only thing he was wearing was a black muscle shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. What the…? Did he loose his shoes?

"Where are your shoes?" Yup that what came out my mouth. Not hey, not hello. I asked about his shoes.

He turned to look at me and was biting his lip trying to fight that smirk of his. He shrugged. "Must have forgot them. Answer my question Jewls."

Forgot them? How do you forget Shoes? Why is he even here? Wasn't he the one that said he didn't like Forks? "Why are you here Paul?" By the way his eyes furrowed I know it was upsetting him that I kept dodging his question but I honestly have no idea what to tell him.

"Why do you answer a question with a question huh?" he said making his way back towards leaned down putting his _arms_ on either _side_ of _mine__, __effectively trapping me_ in place.I can feel his hot breath from him being so damn close to my face. If I wasn't feeling so hot before I'm burning up right about now.

"I know why you ignore me Jewls. I get it ok. You don't want to hurt them but I can't take this shit anymore." He sighed. Mmm..Even his breath smells so good. We were looking each other straight in the eye and I know he was still waiting for me to say something. I didn't trust myself because if I open this big mouth of mine I was either going to confess how much I want him or say some stupid shit that makes him mad. So the best way to avoid that is to just sit here. Ok maybe that's not the best way but fuck it.

"Damn it Jewls say something!" he snapped at me.

"I think you're the one that needs to use his inside voice now. Were in a Library you know." I knew I would say something God help me. I felt like there was a mini earthquake. The table started to shake then I noticed Paul was still holding on to it and he was starting to shake. His eyes were closed and he was breathing hard. I don't know what got into me but my first instinct was to wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his neck. The shaking immediately stopped and I was lifted from my chair and he pulled me into a tight hug like he was afraid to let go. It felt like heaven to be in his arms. His strong musculararms. My face was still buried in his neck and I couldn't help myself I took the deepest breath and inhaled as much as I can of his scent. Who knows this might be the only time I get this close to him. " Mmm you smell so good." Crap! I said that out loud. I lifted my head to look at him and he had that sexy smirk on his face. Unwrapping my arms from his neck I tried to pull myself out of his arms but he was still holding on to me by my waist.

"Oh no baby. I finally got you in my arms and I'm not letting you go that easily." he wiggled his eyebrows. This guy is so bipolar. One minute he's about to break the damn desk and the next minute he's flirting. What the hell am I getting myself into?

I raised an eyebrow." Baby huh?"

""Yup!" _He_ said, makingapopping noise on the 'P'. "Ive decided to take control of the situation. If you want to ignore me fine but I'm not going to just sit and mope around. I'm going to keep on trying to get you to talk to me. So you better get used to me being this close because I don't give a rat's ass about Jacob and Quil anymore. I've tried being patient but that shits not working so I'm going to walk you to your classes and sit with you at lunch. It's up to you if you want to talk to me but from now on you're not getting rid of me got it?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Fuck that was hot. I looked at him with wide eyes. What do I say to that? I opened and closed my mouth. Quick smartass comebacks were my specialty but with Paul's hands touching the patch of skin above my jeans where my top had ridden my brain turned into mush. "Ok."

"Hey do you have a fever or something?" Paul asked me putting all his hand on my stomach then brought it up to my forehead. Great him too.

"What is up with you and Quil? Yes I feel fine." I pulled myself from Paul's arms and the room started to spin. Whoa ok maybe I'm not fine. He grabbed ahold of me and carried me bridal style. Either being this close to him is making me dizzy or these stupid hot flashes are.

"Jewls I'm taking you home now where did you park the car?" he was rushing out the door with me still in his arms.

"Uh… I lend it to Jake and Quil so they could go to Bella's. Really Paul I'm ok it's just these darn hot flashes and maybe the body ache. I don't know but I'm ok put me maybe don't put me down I like it here" I said with a smirk on my face trying to get him to relax and failed miserably. "Wait where's your car? How did you get here?" Now that my brain is back to normal I notice that he is like a walking furnace himself. And he's worried about me..Psh! "Paul what the hell! Have you not felt your own skin?" I asked him trying to wiggle my way off his arms .This time I did want him to put me down.

"We're not talking about me Jewls besides I'm not the one that almost fainted in there." He tightend his hold on me. Gosh darn it he strong. "Ok were going to Bella's to get the car." And with that said he started walking towards the main raod still carrying me. Ugh!

**A/N: So what did ya think? Jewls is finally gonna be with Paul. I know you are gonna like the next chapter ..well i hope ya'll do. If any of you have suggestions to make please review. Also i think i need a Beta but since im new at this whole FanFic thing i dont know how that works. So if any takers please PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

OK SO I KNOW ITS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME BUT AS I SAID BEFORE I HAVE A BUSY LIFE. I KNOW THERE IS ALOT OF GRAMMER MISTAKES AND SPELLING BUT I DONT HAVE A BETA AND WATED TO PUT THIS CHAPTER OUT. SO IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY. AND I CHANGED THE RATING CUZ WELL ..WELL ITS PAUL..LOL HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

I have never believed there was a heaven or a God. I drilled it in my head that if there was in fact a God he would not have made my life so fucken miserable , that there is no way I could have done something so bad at such a young age that I deserved to be punished. They say God gave us free will and we live with the consequences of the choices we make. Fuck that I did not make the decision to be abandoned by my parents and I did not choose to be thrown in this fucked up system . So..no I did not believe in a higher power. But right now..I cant help but wonder if this is what my heavan would feel like beacuase right now im wrapped in strong, warm, protective arms, im wrapped in Paul Lahotes arms .I know I should be asking myself how I got here in bed with him but I dont want this to end. Please God if you do exsist please never ever let this end. I want him to keep me warm ,to keep me feelings I get when he is near me ,happiness ,protectiveness ... love..., mmmm..lust but most importantly I feel complete . I always thought finding out who my parents are would give me that feeling ..Psh not once did I think it would come from a six foot something steroid induced sexy Native American. Im done trying to fight theses felling. Im done pretending that I dont want him. As soon as he wakes up im going to tell him how much I want him... how BAD I want him.I know Jake and Quil are gonna be mad but I dont give a rats ass becuase as long as I have Paul I know ill be ok. Besides if my boys have come to love me like I have grown to love them they would accept it and be happy for me ...I hope.

I have my back to his chest and I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. The warm feeling I have in my stomach is going down below and Ican't help but let out a low I wiggle a bit to get more comfortable I notice I'm not wearing any are my pants? Wait where is my shirt? I lift y head and look on the floor to see my clothes and Pauls shirt scattered on the I least I have my underwear on. But why cant I remember anything. I fell Pauls arms loosen and my cat like reflexes bust out and I grab his arm pulling him closer to me. I hear him chuckle and turn around to face him and give him a playful glare.  
" Hey ." is all he says..but of coarse he has that damn sexy smirk on his face.  
"Hey." I respond while turning my body around and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I mentally remind myself that I have things to say to him before I chicken out but his scent is driving me crazy and yet again he has made by brain turn into mush. His obvious morning wood is not helping either. Finally I decide that telling him how I feel is more important than making out. "Paul." He lifted my chin up so we are looking at one another.

"Yeah Jewls?"

Umm well where to start..fuck I.. Shit ..ok .." I'm sorry." I can see he's about to talk but I continue before he can . " I'm so sorry for being a complete bitch to you , for ignoring you and for making you think I didn't like you." Again he was about to say something but I needed to get this all out." Because I do like you Paul... I more than like you.I want you so much ..I want you bad. I don't know how but you are all I think about ." I was nervous and started to bite my bottom lip and this time he just was waiting for me to continue. " Paul I dream about you... this morning felt so amazing waking up next to you..in your arms..if felt so good because it's exactly what i dream about. I want to be with you Paul. " The way hes looking at me gives me the courage I need. I close my eyes and bring my lips to his. It's soft at first then I feel his fingers curl in my hair and he deepens the kiss .Paul licks my bottom lip and I part my lips to let his soft wet tongue explore my mouth . He lets out a soft growl that reminds me of the wolf in my dreams. Suddenly I'm on my back and his body on top of me. Whoa Whoa there I need to slow down. "Paul." I try to stop him but he puts that darn soft tongue of his on my neck .I'm not a small girl or weak at all but Paul is huge and my body is still sore and aching. "PAUL" I put my hands on his chest and basically had to shove him off.

" O MY GOD ! I'm so sorry Jewls .. please ..I'm sorry ." he jumped off the bed like it was on fire and was starting to pull his hair. Why was he acting like that. "Did I hurt you?" he asked looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't know weather to be annoyed or feel bad.

" No Paul you didn't hurt me . I'm sorry I pushed you but your freakishly huge and my body still is sore for some reason. Beside if I didnt stop now I don't think I would of have the will power to stop later." I could feel my cheeks getting warm. I looked up and saw that Paul no longer had the sad face he had a big smile not his famous smirk but a genuine smile . Its like he just put everything I said together .  
"Paul .. is it ok if we go back to bed I'm still sleepy." It felt like we slept for ages but I was still tired and now that Paul knows how I feel I can snuggle with him, touch him and kiss him good night. . I don't know when Mary will be home and I want to get as much sleep as I can in Paul arms because something tells me I wont be able to without them.


End file.
